comedy_centralfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Liste aller Comedy-Central-Sendungen
In der Liste aller Comedy-Central-Sendungen sind alle Comedy-Shows und Comedy-Serien aufgelistet, die auf Comedy Central Deutschland seit dem Sendestart am 15. Januar 2007 ausgestrahlt wurden oder noch werden. Die aktuell ausgestrahlten Sendungen gelten auch für die Ableger Comedy Central Austria und Comedy Central Schweiz, da alle drei Sender das gleiche Programm ausstrahlen. Die Sendungen sind nach dem Produktionsland geordnet. In den Klammern steht der Sender der Erstausstrahlung der Serie, falls diese nicht auf Comedy Central erfolgte. Derzeit ausgestrahlte Sendungen USA * American Dad (MTV) * Another Period * Bob's Burgers * Comedy Central Roast * Die wilden Siebziger (RTL) * Melissa & Joey * Seinfeld (ProSieben) * South Park (RTL) * Teachers * The Cleveland Show * Tosh.O Ehemals ausgestrahlte Sendungen nach Produktionsland Australien * Comedy Inc. Deutschland * Anke (Sat.1) * Badesalz * C-Cup * Comedystreet (ProSieben) * Das Amt (RTL) * Der Comedy Sketch-Mix * Die 100 allerdümmsten Clips der Welt * Die Comedy-Falle (Sat.1) * Die Dümmsten… * Die Sketch Show (ProSieben) * Fat For Fun * Frag den Lippe * Game One (MTV) * Genial daneben (Sat.1) * Hartzen mit Buddy Ogün * Höllische Nachbarn (RTL) * Hot Spots * Join the Club * Kargar trifft den Nagel * Kollegium – Klassenkampf im Lehrerzimmer * Ladykracher (Sat.1) * Netz-O-Rama * Mundstuhl * NightWash (WDR) * Para-Comedy * Pastewka (Sat.1) * Quatsch Comedy Club (ProSieben) * rent a Pocher (ProSieben) * Schmidt Comedy Show * Schulmädchen (RTL) * Switch (ProSieben) * Total lustig – Die besten Clips mit Ruth Moschner * u. A. w. g. – um Antwort wird gebeten * ulmen.tv * Was guckst du?! (Sat.1) Großbritannien * Blessed * Brotherhood * Come Fly with Me * Coupling – Wer mit wem? (ProSieben) * Creature Comforts * Dr. Slippery * Extras * Green Wing * Home Again * Hotel Babylon (FOX Channel) * Hyperdrive – Der Knall im All * I Live with Models * Little Britain * Little Britain Abroad * Little Miss Jocelyn * My Family (NICK Comedy) * Olivia Lee: Dirty Sexy Funny * Respectable * Rude Tube * Smack the Pony (ProSieben) * Suburban Shootout – Die Waffen der Frauen * Swinging – Liebe, Sex & andere Katastrophen * The Graham Norton Show * The IT Crowd Japan * Takeshi’s Castle (DSF) Kanada * Call Me Fitz * Just for Laughs – Die Lachattacke (NICK Comedy) * Kenny vs. Spenny * Naked & Funny * Testees * Trailer Park Boys Niederlande * New Kids * Popoz USA * About a Boy * Alle hassen Chris (ProSieben) * Alle lieben Raymond (ProSieben) * Ally McBeal (VOX) * America’s Most Smartest Model * Archer (MTV) * Arrested Development * Auf schlimmer und ewig (RTL) * Becker (Premiere Comedy) * Better Off Ted – Die Chaos AG * Chappelle’s Show (MTV) * Chaos City (ProSieben) * Clueless – Die Chaos-Clique (ProSieben) * Community (ProSieben) * Crank Yankers – Falsch verbunden! (VIVA) * Dharma & Greg (ProSieben) * Der Prinz von Bel-Air (RTL) * Die nackte Pistole (ProSieben) * Drawn Together (MTV) * Ehe ist... * Ein Single kommt immer allein (RTL) * Ein Trio zum Anbeißen (VOX) * Eine schrecklich nette Familie (RTL) * Eine starke Familie (RTL) * Ellen (Das Erste) * Family Guy (ProSieben) * Frasier (kabel eins) * Friends (Sat.1) * Futurama (ProSieben) * Gary Unmarried * Girlfriends (NICK Comedy) * Golden Girls (Das Erste) * Greg the Bunny * Happy Endings * He’s a Lady * Hier kommt Bush! (RTL II) * Hinterm Mond gleich links (ZDF) * Hör mal, wer da hämmert (Das Erste) * Hot Properties – Gut gebaut und noch zu haben * Hung – Um Längen besser * Immer wieder Jim (Disney Channel) * It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia * Jack & Jill (NICK Comedy) * Jeff Dunham - Genie gegen Wahnsinn * Jeff Dunham - Kontrolliertes Chaos * Jeff Dunham - Selbstredend * Jingle Bombs! - Weihnachten mit Jeff Dunham * Keine Gnade für Dad (ProSieben) * King of the Hill (K-Toon) * King of Queens (RTL II) * Love, Inc. * Little Britain USA * Meine wilden Töchter (ProSieben) * Modern Men * My Name is Earl (RTL) * NewsRadio (RTL II) * Odd Mom Out * Office Girl (ProSieben) * Out of Practice – Doktor, Single sucht … * Parks & Recreation - Das Grünflächenamt (Glitz) * Reality Show – Ahnungslos berühmt * Reno 911! (kabel eins) * Roseanne (ProSieben) * Rules of Engagement (Kabel eins) * Sex and the City (ProSieben) * SpongeBob Schwammkopf (Super RTL) * Pamela Anderson in: Stacked * Stella * Stripperella * Susan (RTL) * The Daily Show – Global Edition * The Exes * The Girls Of The Playboy Mansion (VIVA) * The Jeff Dunham Show * The Mindy Project * The New Adventures of Old Christine * The Office (Super RTL) * The Sarah Silverman Program * Tori Spelling: So noTORIous * TripTank * Twins * Ugly Americans * Up All Night * Veronica (RTL) * Verrückt nach Dir (RTL) * Will & Grace (ProSieben) * Workaholics = Stand: April 2017 = Kategorie:Sendungen Kategorie:Comedy Central Deutschland Kategorie:Liste